The Great Mouse Detective (4000Movies Style)
4000Movies' movie-spoof of The Great Mouse Detective (1986). It will appear on YouTube in the near future to celebrate the 30th Anniversary of Disney's 26th film. Cast: *Basil of Baker Street - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Dr. David Q. Dawson - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Olivia Flaversham - Herself *Hiram Flaversham - Himself *Toby - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Mrs. Judson - Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Professor Ratigan - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) *Fidget - Sullivan (The Secret of NIMH) *Ratigan's Thugs - Themselves *Felicia - Herself *Barmaid - Herself *Miss Kitty - Herself *Miss Kitty's Sisters - Themselves *Queen Mousetoria - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Juggling Octopus - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Frog and Salamander - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Piano Mouse - Toni Toponi (An American Tail) *Bartender - Himself *Thugs Sailors and Bums - Themseleves *The Queen's Audience - Various Rodents *Disguised Criminal - Rat Capone (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Client form Hamstead - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) Scenes: # The Great Mouse Detective (4000Movies Style) Part 1 - Kidnapped/Main Titles # The Great Mouse Detective (4000Movies Style) Part 2 - Timothy Q.Mouse Finds Olivia # The Great Mouse Detective (4000Movies Style) Part 3 - Enter Jerry # The Great Mouse Detective (4000Movies Style) Part 4 - Enter Jenner # The Great Mouse Detective (4000Movies Style) Part 5 - The World Greatest Criminal Mind # The Great Mouse Detective (4000Movies Style) Part 6 - The Unusual Footprints/Here's Pongo # The Great Mouse Detective (4000Movies Style) Part 7 - At the Toy Store # The Great Mouse Detective (4000Movies Style) Part 8 - Sullivan Kidnaps Olivia/The Chase # The Great Mouse Detective (4000Movies Style) Part 9 - "There's Always a Chance, Doctor"/Reunion # The Great Mouse Detective (4000Movies Style) Part 10 - Jenner's Plan # The Great Mouse Detective (4000Movies Style) Part 11 - Jerry's Observation # The Great Mouse Detective (4000Movies Style) Part 12 - At the Pub # The Great Mouse Detective (4000Movies Style) Part 13 - "Let Me Be Good To You" # The Great Mouse Detective (4000Movies Style) Part 14 - The Bar Fight/ Following Sullivan # The Great Mouse Detective (4000Movies Style) Part 15 - Jerry and Jenner's Confrontation # The Great Mouse Detective (4000Movies Style) Part 16 - Jenner's Trap/"Goodbye So Soon"/The Queen's Doom # The Great Mouse Detective (4000Movies Style) Part 17 - 'We Set The Trap Off Now!' # The Great Mouse Detective (4000Movies Style) Part 18 - At Buckingham Palace # The Great Mouse Detective (4000Movies Style) Part 19 - The Big Ben Chase # The Great Mouse Detective (4000Movies Style) Part 20 - The Big Ben Brawl # The Great Mouse Detective (4000Movies Style) Part 21 - I'll Never Forget You/A New Case # The Great Mouse Detective (4000Movies Style) Part 22 - End Credits/"Goodbye So Soon" (Reprise) Trailer/Transcript: * The Great Mouse Detective (4000Movies Style) Trailer/Transcript Trivia: * This is the first movie spoof of 4000Movies. * The Secret of NIMH was released in theaters in Japan in 1986, the same year An American Tail,'' and ''The Great Mouse Detective were released in USA. * This is an NTSC spoof. Gallery: Jerry as Sockperson..png|Jerry as Basil of Baker Street Timothy Q. Mouse in Dumbo.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse as Dr. David Q. Dawson Olivia.png|Olivia Flaversham as Herself Hiram Flaversham.jpg|Hiram Flaversham as Himself Pongo hurts 3.png|Pongo as Toby Mama Mousekewitz in An American Tail.jpg|Mama Mousekewitz as Mrs. Judson Jenner as ratigan form (4000Movies).jpg|Jenner as Ratigan Sullivan.jpg|Sullivan as Fidget Bartholomew.jpg|Bartholomew as Himself Ratigan's Thugs.jpg|Ratigan's Thugs as Themselves Great mouse detective cat felicia.jpg|Felicia as Herself Barmaid.jpg|The Barmaid as Herself Tony Toponi in An American Tail.jpg|Tony Toponi as Piano Mouse Tom in Tom and Jerry A Nutcracker Tale.jpg|Tom as Juggling Octopus Timon-Pumbaa-the-lion-king-1-2-7392898-360-360.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa as Frog and Salamander on Bike Miss Kitty.jpg|Miss Kitty as Herself Miss Kitty's Sisters.jpg|Miss Kitty's Sisters as Themselves Mrs. Brisby in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Mrs. Brisby as Queen Mousetoria Gadget Hackwrench-1.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Client from Hamstead Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movie Spoof Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:4000Movies Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof